Dragonball: Alternate Universe
by Akameknon
Summary: DBZ races in a darker reality
1. Chapter 1

Kale Kohlrabi assessed the potential of all the other fighters in the room. That was one of the first things he had learned in his years with the military, assess the situation to determine possible threats. There were some decent fighters at this year's Tenkaichi Budouki Tournament; he could sense their strong ki. He still felt confident that he could win, although it wasn't guaranteed. Kale closed his eyes and leaned against a nearby wall with his arms crossed.

"Well, if it isn't our good friend Kale Kohlrabi." Kale opened one eye, before him stood a large, bald man in a green tank top and black biker shorts.

"Conan, when did they let you out of jail?"

"Right after you ditched out on us. The boss wasn't too happy about that."

"Well, he shouldn't have hired me to do his dirty work in the first place. That's what big, ugly goons like you are for."

"I'm gonna enjoy beating you into the ground, Kohlrabi." said Conan, cracking his knuckles to emphasize his point. Kale closed his eyes again and Conan turned on his heel and stomped away. The announcer began to broadcast the first round match ups and the tournament was underway.

"Ladies and gentlemen let the twenty-seventh Tenkaichi Budouki begin!" There was a thunderous applause as the first two opponents entered the ring. Kohlrabi didn't bat an eye. There were grunts; groans and screams as the combatants duked it out.

"Oh, it looks like he's had it folks! He'll be recovering from that for quite some time. Our next competitors are…" Kale's eyes snapped open. There was a strong ki that he hadn't sensed before and it sent shivers down his spine. It was coming from one of the current competitors. Kale had to find out who possessed energy like that. He strolled over to ringside to watch the match.

The two participants were Conan and a young Asian boy, who appeared to be about sixteen or seventeen. He was shorter than most men, barely past four feet. He appeared especially minute when compared to the hulking form of Conan. If it wasn't for the strange energies emanating from the tiny man, Kale would have said that Conan was bound to win. Conan apparently felt the same way, because he snickered when his opponent entered the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for our second match we have two vertically differentiated combatants. Over here we have the tiny titan, Lei Fe going against the towering leviathan, Conan the destroyer. This match will prove whether or not size actually matters." The telecaster stood aside as the gong signaled the start of the match. Conan was true to style and rushed in with his fists flying. Lei Fe simply took the blows without flinching.

"Ladies and gents, Conan has let loose with a volley of perfectly executed moves so fast that Lei Fe is unable to block any of it. How much more of a beating can this man take?" Conan was enjoying himself; the little runt didn't even bother to fight back. For his finishing move, Conan grabbed his opponent, jumped five feet into the air and slammed the miniature fighter to the ground with enough strength to crack some tiles. Conan then took a breather to admire his handiwork and stared in surprise as the little man stood up and dusted himself off.

"I hope that's not all you've got." he said, unperturbed.

"Oh, a wise guy?" snarled Conan, "Let's see how you like this, you little punk!" Conan charged in like a bull, intending to flatten Lei Fe and shut him up for good. Lei Fe had other plans, dropping on his back he used his feet to catch Conan in the midriff and flip him out of the ring and into the far wall of the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like size doesn't matter. Lei Fe is the winner." Kale watched closely, he knew how strong Conan was and an average person wouldn't have withstood a beating of that caliber. The strange energy he had felt had mysteriously vanished as soon as the fight had ended. He would have to watch himself around this Lei Fe character.


	2. Chapter 2

The following bouts were less interesting; Kale easily dispatched every one of his opponents with barely a fraction of his full strength. It wasn't until the final round that Kale began to worry. It was just him and Lei Fe. Once again, Kale felt that evil aura. He tugged nervously at the hem of his white gloves as he entered the ring.

"This is it, ladies and gents, the final bout that will determine the winner of this tournament. This fight isn't for the squeamish, so all those faint of heart please exit the stadium." The gong signaled the start of the match. Kale shifted his feet for better balance and waited for his opponent to make the first move. Lei Fe simply smiled at him. Time past as the two combatants waited each other out. Finally the announcer spoke up.

"Um fellas, if one of you doesn't start this match you'll both be disqualified." Kale grunted, it looked like he would have to make the first move. He charged forward with a roar just as Conan had, but instead of following through, he jumped into the air at the last possible moment and landed behind his adversary. He then thrust his leg to the side and sent his target flying forward. Lei Fe quickly recovered and glared at him with an evil light burning in his eyes and Kale felt the mysterious power increasing. Lei Fe darted forward, dropped to a crouch and swept his foot under Kale's legs. Kale caught himself as he fell, only to barely dodge an incoming kick to the head. He leapt to his feet and was immediately bombarded by a barrage of punches. Kale had had enough, he powered up to half of his full power with a shout that made the walls tremble. Lei Fe was blown back to the edge of the arena by the force that was created.

"Let's finish this." said Kale. Lei Fe smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. He then powered up to match Kale's power. The two combatants launched themselves forward and met mid-arena and locked hands, each trying to gain the upper hand. Kale planted his foot on his adversary's midriff and propelled himself away from his foe. Lei Fe leapt into the air and hovered there, smiling down at Kale.

"Get down here!" Kale fired an energy beam at his opponent. When the blast had subsided, Lei Fe was still smiling. He then fired his own energy beam at Kale. Kale barely dodged by leaping high into the air above Lei Fe and fired several smaller energy beams in short succession.

Without waiting for the smoke to clear, Kale aimed his body so that he fell on top of Lei Fe's neck and fired another energy blast at point blank range. Lei Fe plummeted to the ground, followed by Kale. Lei Fe lay still for a long while and then a purplish-black fog arose from his body and rushed towards Kale and enveloped him. It entered his nose and mouth and Kale nearly suffocated on its foul stench.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark images filled Kale's brain. Images of his past replayed themselves in his mind. He vividly recalled his days as a government assassin, people he had killed for the security of his homeland. Later, he had quit his job and become a mercenary. He recalled the day he had been hired by the mafia to kill a man who had defied them. When he realized Kale's intent he had pleaded for him to spare his family, who was with him at the time. Kale had shown mercy and told the man to get out of town. That was when he had quit the mercenary life and began relying on tournaments for money.

His memory then shifted back in time to his childhood as an orphan. He had resided for a short time at an orphanage where all the other kids had made fun of his monkey-like tail. His memory shifted again to a few years later, when some of the older kids had beaten him severely and left him where he lay. He was had lain there in pain for half a day before someone found him. He had left the orphanage as soon after that and lived on the streets. Then his memories were wiped away, and all he knew was a dark purple haze in his brain and the sudden overwhelming urge to destroy everything he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um, Mr. Kohlrabi, are you all right?" inquired the announcer. Lei Fe had already been carried out of the ring on a stretcher and his opponent had been acting strange ever since. He simply stared ahead into space, not responding to anything. Suddenly his attention focused on the telecaster.

"Oh good, for a moment we thought…" The announcer's sentence was cut off when a blast of energy from Kale's outstretched hand destroyed the building behind him.

Amongst the crowd, two separate entities watched as Kale arose slowly into the sky. One was notable because of the green cloak that enveloped their whole body, the other was a man wearing a black suit and tie with dark sunglasses. The man in black put his finger to his ear as he talked into a black wristwatch.

Kale looked down through the purple fog that surrounded him. He smiled, as a small sphere of energy appeared on each of his ten fingers. He then extended his arms, as if he were admiring his nails, and released each of the energy orbs by flicking his fingers. The projectiles flew into the stands and hovered, briefly, over the spectators' heads before exploding into a fiery inferno. When the smoke had settled there was nothing left of the ring or stadium, except a few large craters.

Then he saw a solitary figure standing amongst the rubble. Kale snarled and unleashed a massive ki blast at the person, only to find that his attack had no effect. The figure rose in the air until it hovered a few inches from his face and spoke calmly.

"Fight it Kale." Some part of him responded to the words. He hesitated, and before he knew it the cloaked figure had rammed him out of the sky and into one of the hard earthen craters. He got up immediately, but the figure was behind him holding him in a head lock. He felt a shock pass from the character's fingers into his body and he collapsed in convulsions and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kale awoke he found himself in a cave bound tightly to a wall with his arms pinned to his sides. There was a sleek, metal ring around his neck that was pulsing with an emerald light. A figure in a green, hooded cloak approached him.

"I see you are in control of your faculties once again." Kale didn't like the tone of superiority in the figure's voice.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am of no importance. I am here to help you rid yourself of the vile parasite that has invaded your body." Kale glowered at his captor. "The band around your neck serves as an inhibitor to the creature's powers. When I switch it off, I want you to focus all of your resolve onto expelling it from your body. Understood?" Kale nodded. What other choice was there?

The head of the Alien Defense Project was extremely agitated; one of their agents had found one of the "lost projects" at a fighting tournament of some sort. Unfortunately, the place had been severely damaged and their agent was dead. Now the only way to find the project was to wait until it used its powers again. He had asked for more manpower, but the higher ups said that would raise suspicions. Apparently they believed that half an arena full of people going up in smoke wouldn't raise any questions.

Kale's mind was not his own. He stared at his captor with hate emanating from glowing purple eyes. He had tried to fight the alien life force that now controlled his body, but the thing was too strong for him and now it spoke in his voice.

"You'll never beat me, Wakizashi, and you're a fool for trying."

"Kale, can you hear me? You must fight it."

"Fight me?" The creature laughed. "You know how strong I am. Even when you were at your prime it took all your efforts to expel me and this one is nowhere near as strong. His body is mine." Wakizashi flipped the switch and the creature howled in pain as it was forced back. Kale's head hung limp for a moment, and then slowly raised itself to look at his captor.

"So much for that." he said before passing out.


	6. Chapter 6

Kale stood and stared into nothing. There was nothing but gray all around him, he had no idea where he was or how he got there. As he stood there in bewilderment a thick, purple fog began to seep up from the ground around him. That seemed familiar somehow, like he'd experienced this sort of thing before. He heard his name being whispered all around him.

"Kale… Kale Kohlrabi, I have come for you." A dark form appeared from the mist. Kale was surprised to find himself face to face with his reflection. His twin smiled evilly at him.

"Surrender your body to me Kale, or suffer the consequences." Kale shook himself from his daze and took a defensive stance.

"You can't possibly beat me Kale. Surrender and save yourself the agony of defeat." Kale remained in his defensive position. "Very well, if that is the way you wish it." The intruder launched himself at Kale and the battle began.

Wakizashi watched as Kale's body twitched within the limits of its confines. Kale was battling with everything he had. All that remained was to see who won. Wakizashi hoped it would be Kale; he hated to think of what he had to do if Kale lost.

Kale was breathing heavily as his evil twin towered over him. "You put up a good fight, but it wasn't good enough. Was it?" With a swift kick to the ribs he knocked Kale unconscious.

Wakizashi was growing worried; Kale had been still for quite some time now. There should have been some sign as to the outcome of the battle. Slowly, Kale's head rose and his eyes opened.

"You failed Wakizashi. This body is now mine."

"You are still bound adumbration. Now I shall end our struggle." Wakizashi formed a blade of energy in his hand. "I'm sorry, Kale. It's for the best." Wakizashi moved to thrust the blade into Kale's heart, but the adumbration shattered its bonds and struck a blow to Wakizashi's skull in one swift movement. The force of the blow caused Wakizashi to crumple like a rag doll.


	7. Chapter 7

The head of the Alien Defense Project was in a grim mood. He had been informed that their runaway had been found and was now wreaking havoc all over the city. He had finally been able to get more men and some special ops units as well.

Their pursuit had already cost them fifty helicopters and at least, twice that many ground troops. It was time to pull out all the stops; he gave the order to launch S.O.R.E. They were a team of the best and brightest in the A.D.P. and were outfitted with all the latest weapons. If they couldn't stop this menace, then no one could.

Commander Mathew Rodriquez was the leader of the Special Operations Retrieval Experts unit, otherwise known as S.O.R.E. He watched his crew for any signs that they might not be able to give their all to the mission, he found none.

"Sir, we've found him." said the pilot of their stealth carrier. Rodriquez nodded.

"Has he seen us yet?"

"Negative Commander, we have a go from HQ."

"He'll never know what hit him. Alright troops, move out." Rodriquez threw himself clear of the craft's doors and entered into a freefall with his squad in his wake. When he saw their target floating in mid air below them, he gave the signal to form a circle. Then he pressed a button on his biohazard suit and a shoulder mounted laser cannon emerged, ready to fire. He gave the order.

The adumbration smiled at the devastation he had caused. This new body definitely had potential and that fool Kale didn't even know the half of it. Suddenly a barrage of energy blasts pummeled him out of the sky. He hit the ground hard enough to leave an indentation of his body in the concrete. Had Wakizashi recovered already? He opened his eyes in time to see a net falling on him.

It was more human fools sent to destroy him. He would show them that they were no match for him. He pointed his palms towards his attackers and released a beam of energy that incinerated the net.


	8. Chapter 8

Rodriquez barely managed to dodge the beam that had incinerated their electro-net and activated his jetpack to stop his decent. Fortunately, no one was hurt. Headquarters had failed to mention that their quarry could generate energy beams. He decided he would speak to them about that, but for now he had to rethink his strategy.

Surprise had been a major factor in his plan, but that was obviously gone now. Rodriquez gave a start as his target suddenly appeared in front of him. Rodriquez recovered his wits and charged.

The adumbration easily dodged his opponent's charge, but was struck from behind by an energy beam. He turned to face his attacker, a female earthling, and unleashed an energy attack of his own and smiled as she plummeted to the ground before facing the next onslaught of humans. They had decided to attack at once, as if that made a difference. He teleported out of their combined assault and had tagged them with energy bombs before they realized what happened. He smiled at the fear on their faces and detonated the bombs.

Sara Zoloft opened her eyes slowly, she was alive. She had managed to activate the emergency force field in the suit the moment before she was hit. That and the emergency thrusters were the only reasons she wasn't a pancake right now. She had thought she could disable the target with a sneak attack, but all she did was incur its wrath. It had been a long time since any man had hurt her badly; even her male teammates were no match for her skills.

Memories of abuse that she had thought buried long ago threatened to surge to the surface. She would not go out this way, she would recover and be stronger than before and she would show no mercy to the one who had caused her such pain. She vowed to hunt him until one of them was finished. "You should have made sure I was dead. That's a mistake you won't live to make twice."

Rodriquez awoke to find himself in a hospital bed with the head of the A.D.P. standing over him.

"You failed Rodriquez. You failed miserably, but I have decided to give you another chance. Since your body was beyond repair, I ordered that your brain be transplanted into one of our latest cyborg models." Rodriquez sat up and walked over to the nearest mirror. He found his own face staring back at him.

"I don't look any different."

"It's simple cosmetics. We couldn't have one of our cyborg units walking around frightening the masses, but you will find that your abilities far surpass the average human. We have also designed an enhancement suit which will provide more armor and further enhance your abilities. Come with me." Rodriquez took one last look in the mirror and followed his superior out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara floated in a reinforced, glass pod. She vaguely remembered the reason she was here. She had been given a chance for revenge; she had agreed to undergo an experimental treatment that combined her DNA with an extinct alien race known as the Saiyins. This, in theory, would make her like the one who defeated her. How they had come by this alien DNA she did not know, nor did she care, as long as she could do her job and repay that lout who had nearly killed her.

Rodriquez had been patrolling the skies for five hours now and his quarry was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Rodriquez's internal scanner bleeped and pointed to the southwest. He had found his target at last.

The adumbration had been searching for any military bases he could find. He had destroyed fifty all ready, but none of them were what he was looking for. He gasped as the pain of a powerful energy blast nearly knocked him from the sky. A quick glance revealed that his attacker was one of those humans who had pestered him before.

"I thought I killed you." growled the adumbration. His opponent just stared back at him with a level gaze.

"I am Captain Mathew Rodriquez. I have been ordered to terminate you." The adumbration gave a smirk and fired an energy blast from his right hand. His opponent easily dodged it and countered with another energy blast of his own.

The adumbration winced as the blow struck home, but quickly recovered and brought both fists down on Rodriquez's backside. Rodriquez's right hand launched from its socket, connected only by a stout cable, and grabbed his opponent arm. The adumbration gave a start as Rodriquez quickly reeled in the line and slammed his opposition squarely in the chest. Rodriquez pressed his advantage and unleashed a furious assault followed by one powerful energy blast from a shoulder mounted laser cannon.

When the smoke cleared, Rodriquez's opponent was still there with his head down and his arms crossed across his chest. He was relatively unscathed, even his clothes were intact, if not a little worse for wear. Rodriquez drew an energy sword from a compartment in his left arm and charged.


	10. Chapter 10

The adumbration was growing weary of this game, he would find out where these earthlings got their sudden increase in strength and destroy it. The earthling was advancing with an energy blade which he had not had before. The adumbration powered up with a roar and fired a double energy blast that took off both of his opponent's arms and left nothing but sparking wires.

The earthling stopped in stunned amazement and the adumbration took advantage of his enemy's hesitation. The adumbration punched a hole through Rodriquez's abdomen and chest. He then grabbed him by the throat.

"Where did you come from?" He asked the adumbration. His foe looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. The adumbration tightened his grip until the earthling's eyes darted to his left. The adumbration let his opponent drop and then fired a rapid succession of energy blasts before moving on in the direction of the ADP headquarters.

Wakizashi soared through the air at top speed, he had been careless. He had underestimated Kale's potential strength and the adumbration had managed to tap that hidden power and use it against him. Wakizashi could still feel the bruise where the blow had landed, but he pushed it out of his mind. He had to find the creature before it destroyed the planet. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost missed the flash of metal on the ground. Upon closer inspection, Wakizashi found that it was a human android. It had a large gap in its torso and its arms were missing. Wakizashi was about to turn his back on the human wreckage when it spoke faintly.

"Please…help….me." Wakizashi turned around slowly and looked at the sad remnants of a man. Images of his own ravaged body filled his mind, but he quickly pushed them aside.

"I have no time; I must destroy a creature before he destroys this world."

"I…know…where…he went." gasped the android. Wakizashi studied what was left of the cyborg's face for any sign that it was lying.

"Where is he?" The cybernetic man smiled and tilted his head to the left.

"He went that way." Wakizashi took a step and stopped. He turned back to the fallen man and laid a metal square on what was left of the man's chest which dissolved immediately.

"That was a nanotech infusion packet. They will self replicate in your system and repair any damage you receive." Wakizashi flew off as the earthman watched in amazement as his metallic body knit itself back together.


	11. Chapter 11

The head of the ADP shouted orders above the wailing of the sirens. Rodriquez had obviously failed to destroy the target and they were now under attack because of his incompetence. The director cursed under his breath as another blast rocked the ADP on its foundations.

"Deploy the main laser cannons, scramble all units; I want that monster incinerated."

Another blast caused bits of caulking to rain down upon the director's head. The head of the ADP grumbled audibly, this was not what he signed up for.

The adumbration had to give these earthlings some credit, their energy weapons had some power, but were easily destroyed and now they swarmed out from their base like angry hornets. He shot them down as they emerged, but they kept coming. The adumbration decided to end this little farce and charged himself up to his full power and fired a massive energy blast directly at the earthling's headquarters. A massive explosion left nothing but scrap metal, debris and a large scorch mark that was five blocks wide. The adumbration frowned; there should have been nothing left. The base must have had some sort of energy shield that absorbed most of the shock. The adumbration shrugged; as long as the humans were dead he didn't care. The adumbration suddenly sensed a familiar power heading his way, Wakizashi was coming. The creature smiled, this is where their feud would end.

Wakizashi arrived to find the adumbration waiting for him with folded arms. The two opponents stared at each other in silence for a while, as the remains of the ADP lay smoking in the background. Wakizashi had been too late to save those people, but he would end this creature's reign of terror here and now.

"This ends now Wakizashi; I will destroy you and scatter your remains throughout the cosmos."

"You're right about one thing adumbration; this does end here and now." The two combatants floated to the ground and took defensive stances. For a brief eternity neither side so much as blinked, and then the adumbration lunged forward and disappeared just in front Wakizashi.

Wakizashi teleported out of the way as an energy beam made a miniature crater where he had been standing. Wakizashi reappeared behind the adumbration and clobbered him with a double fisted attack before disappearing again. The adumbration hit the ground hard, but was back on his feet and firing rapid ki blasts all around him. Wakizashi appeared in front of him and punched him in the stomach, only to receive a blow to the stomach himself. The two separated, holding their abdomens and then both launched into the air with a volley of punches and kicks so fast and vicious that the only thing the normal spectator would have seen and heard were loud explosions and mountains crumbling, with the occasional energy blast streaking across the sky.

"I see you haven't lost any of your skill, Wakizashi." said the adumbration as they paused for breath.

"I've dedicated my life to destroying you foul creature."

"I'm flattered. What will you do when I'm gone? Can you really destroy the reason for your existence?" Instead of answering, Wakizashi renewed his attack.

The adumbration was losing ground fast. His last attack on the earthling base used up more energy than he had previously thought and his battle with Wakizashi was continuing to wear him down. He had to finish this fight as soon as possible or Wakizashi would win.

Wakizashi pressed his advantage; he could sense the adumbration growing weaker with every blow. Wakizashi landed a fierce combo that ended with a kick to the head that sent the adumbration flying into the base of the nearest mountain and finally rendered him unconscious. Wakizashi looked down on the crumpled form and prepared to deliver the death stroke.


	12. Chapter 12

Kale was surprised to find himself standing, the last thing he remembered was being beaten into the ground by his evil reflection. Kale stared into the grayness as a shadowy figure lumbered forward, bent over with pain. Kale recognized the intruder immediately. It was the reflection that had nearly destroyed him at the beginning. It lifted its head and stared in amazement.

"I thought I had finished you off. No wonder I couldn't tap your full power." Kale didn't know what the creature was talking about, but he was tired of sharing his body with scum.

"You want my power? Come and get it." Kale powered up to his maximum and was prepared to strike down his opponent, but the villain changed forms and the men and women whom Kale had killed stood before him one after the other. He stopped in his tracks and the shape shifting rouge smiled.

"Can you do it Kale? Can you kill these people again? Do it Kale, I've met saiyins like you before, that's all they were good for killing. Your whole race was nothing but killers who lived for battle. They destroyed whole planets. You can't escape your destiny; surrender your body to me. " Kale began to power down and back away from the specters of his past. The intruder laughed.

"A saiyin who's afraid of shadows, who'd have thought a once proud race, would come to this? You never stood a chance, you weak minded fool!" The intruder had been growing with each backward step Kale took and now seemed to tower over him, but Kale no longer continued his retreat images long forgotten bubbled to the surface. Memories of children laughing, memories of pain and sorrow as he lay bleeding in the streets for half a day after nearly being beaten to death, of shame and self loathing, but most of all a memory of a frightened man trying to protect his family. He had spared them because he had a heart. This creature did not and he was not going to let it rule his body.

"No more." he whispered. "No more, monster. I will not be used as an instrument of death and I will not be beaten!" As he was speaking Kale's hair had begun flashing from its normal blue-black color to a yellow-gold color. "SO… GET… OUT… OF… MY… HEAD!" Kale's anger flared and his hair became golden and a golden glow surrounded him and crackled with energy.


	13. Chapter 13

As Wakizashi prepared to deliver the final blow, Kale's body suddenly jerked and unleashed a phenomenal power that hurled Wakizashi backwards and released a purplish black cloud. Wakizashi felt like jumping for joy, Kale had managed to expel the adumbration. The cloud hovered a minute then flew straight towards Wakizashi.

Wakizashi threw off his shirt and cloak to reveal a torso that was criss-crossed with purple scars everywhere except for the cybernetic chest that gleamed in the fading twilight. As the adumbration charged Wakizashi's chest plates swung open and emitted a blue beam that pulled the dark cloud into its compartments.

Kale pushed himself, groggily, to his knees, put a hand to his forehead and groaned. He felt like had been hit by a truck.

"Kale!" shouted a familiar voice. Kale looked up to find Wakizashi doubled over on the ground a short distance in front of him.

"It's inside me Kale, finish it off." Kale stared in stunned disbelief.

"Do it…NOW!" Kale pushed himself to his feet and walked over to Wakizashi. He stretched out his hand for a finishing blast and wavered for a moment.

"Remember the destruction it caused Kale. Don't let it happen again." Kale closed his eyes and fired.

"Forgive me." He said as the explosion incinerated Wakizashi and the adumbration. After a time, Kale turned his back on the ruined landscape and made his way into the hills. Under the wreckage of the former ADP headquarters a lone survivor stirred in her protective pod.

The End


End file.
